tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gallant Old Engine (episode)
Gallant Old Engine, retitled The Gallant Old Engine in some American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot Duncan is grumbling about being overworked, not being polished, and passengers. Skarloey, dismayed by Duncan's stubbornness, tells Duncan and Peter Sam the story of the time Rheneas single-handedly ran the Skarloey Railway. Skarloey had been feeling sick, so Rheneas did his work. Then, one miserable day, Rheneas was puffing home with a full train when his valve gear jams. Rheneas feels sore, but manages to get home safely. Duncan sees the error of his ways and apologises. The next day, Rheneas returns and a big celebration is held. However, Rheneas feels happiest when he is back with his friend, Skarloey. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Edward (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Sodor Castle * Glennock * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Skarloey Railway Viaduct (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. * This episode marks Duke's last non-stock footage appearance to date. * The Norwegian title of this episode is "An Imposing Engine". In Italy it is "The Courageous Locomotive". In the Netherlands, it is titled "A Neat Locomotive". In Japan, this episode is called "Brave Engine". The Finnish and German title of this episode is "Brave Old Engine". It is titled "Old Engine" in Welsh. The Danish title of this episode is "The Brave Engine". * This is the 100th episode in Japan. * On PBS Sprout airings, this episode uses the Stereo audio while on the US VHS and DVD releases uses Mono audio. Goofs * Rheneas is wearing Smudger's sad face when he passes Skarloey in a flash-back. * Throughout all of the field scenes, wire is visible under Rheneas and one of his coaches. * Henry looks cross when he sees Edward puff in with Rheneas. * The station Rheneas pulls into at the end is on Duke's old line. * When Rheneas is on the causeway, he has Duke's whistle sound. * Rheneas and Sir Handel have the same whistle sound. * When Rheneas arrives at Glennock, his eyes abruptly change position. Thus indicating a film cut. * James and Gordon have Duck's whistle sound. * In the UK narration, the engines start whistling long before the narrator says they do. * James' train has an unneeded brakevan. * Gordon's buffer is crooked in one scene. Gallery File:GallantOldEngineUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:GallantOldEngineUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GallantOldEngineNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:Rheneas3.png File:Duncan3.png File:GallantOldEngine1.jpg File:GallantOldEngine2.PNG|Duncan File:GallantOldEngine3.jpg|Gordon, Henry, and Edward File:GallantOldEngine4.jpg File:GallantOldEngine5.jpg|Rheneas and Skarloey File:GallantOldEngine6.PNG File:GallantOldEngine7.jpg|Sir Handel and Duncan File:GallantOldEngine8.PNG|Skarloey and Duncan File:GallantOldEngine9.jpg|Deleted scene File:GallantOldEngine11.jpg|Deleted scene File:GallantOldEngine12.jpg File:GallantOldEngine13.png File:GallantOldEngine14.PNG|Jem Cole and The Refreshment Lady amongst the passengers File:GallantOldEngine15.png File:GallantOldEngine16.PNG|Skarloey File:GallantOldEngine17.PNG|Peter Sam File:GallantOldEngine18.PNG File:GallantOldEngine19.PNG File:GallantOldEngine20.PNG|Rheneas with Smudger's face File:GallantOldEngine21.PNG File:GallantOldEngine22.PNG File:GallantOldEngine23.png File:GallantOldEngine24.png File:GallantOldEngine25.png File:GallantOldEngine26.png File:GallantOldEngine27.png|Peter Sam, Skarloey, and Duncan File:GallantOldEngine28.png File:GallantOldEngine29.png Episode File:Gallant Old Engine - British Narration|UK narration File:The Gallant Old Engine - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes